


Warmth

by Fowlbynamedorkbynature



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, M/M, One Shot, Viktor centric, it's not super big but i think it still needs to be tagged, no beta we die like men, viktor has depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22653625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fowlbynamedorkbynature/pseuds/Fowlbynamedorkbynature
Summary: "Yes, Yuuri was extremely helpful in allowing Vitya to reclaim the body of Viktor Nikiforov, Living Legend. But arguably even more helpful was Yuuri’s parents: specifically, what his parents owned.The onsen."
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 22





	Warmth

Viktor never did anything subtly. Anyone he met could attest to that. Hell, even people he hadn’t met before could: all the fans that had watched him for years could see it in his dazzling costumes and death-defying jumps. Yuuri was seeing it even more now than when he was just a fan. Having Viktor as a fiancé and a coach let him see the real Vitya.

Viktor never did anything subtly. People could see that in his return to the skating world. Trying to coach Yuuri while also competing for himself was no easy feat. Viktor’s own body was feeling that the most.

He hadn’t skated much in his time off with Yuuri, at least, not as much as he used to. At first, he would just show Yuuri, (both Yuri’s in the beginning) what his programs would entail, then the occasional times he’d skate beside the man, just to make sure everything was progressing smoothly.

He wasn’t following the advice he was giving to Yuuri. Why would he? Skating had lost its luster when Yuuri’s hadn’t. And he loved Yuuri. Be he started to like the idea of competing again too, now that he’d found his muse. Which meant it was only that much harder to get his body back into shape.

After the first day, or two, or three, of gloating on Yuuri’s part, merely echoing what Viktor had told him months ago, the Japanese man was actually very helpful. Giving advice on where to start, working out with him so he didn’t feel alone. Especially being a good motivator (the prize at the end of their cooldowns back home.)

Yes, Yuuri was **extremely** helpful in allowing Vitya to reclaim the body of Viktor Nikiforov, Living Legend. But arguably even more helpful was Yuuri’s parents: specifically, what his parents owned.

The onsen.

Blyad, Viktor had fallen in love with these hot springs. Ever since he joined up with Yuuri to become his coach, he hated spending more than a day away from them, soaking in the private back area with his beloved Yuuri.

Now, though, that Viktor was pushing his body past his limits every day, the springs became a necessity. If he wasn’t practicing, eating, or sleeping, he was soaking; he spent nearly all his free time there.

Sometimes, he was alone there, which gave him time to think. He had a tendency to think about the things that weighed him down back in St. Petersburg. He thought about how he was wasting his time, becoming a burden to those around him. About how he couldn’t surprise people anymore, that they wouldn’t care about him anymore. That he was putting off the inevitable, that fleeing to Japan would only free him for so long.

He also thought about how happy the Katsuki’s made him, how he no longer felt empty inside. About how he’d found a will to live again. About how even if this new season was a flop, none of it would matter. He had a life line now that was more than Makkachin. People that cared about him as more than a paycheck. He had a family now, something he hadn’t had in a long time. And as he stood up to leave, hearing Mari call him for dinner, he thought about how he’d make his new family proud.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so I wrote this on the way home from a con, and wasn't really sure what the goal was when I started writing it, and now that it's done, I still don't know what the goal was, tbh
> 
> Anyways, you can follow me in IG at @fowlbynamedorkbynature


End file.
